indianajonesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario:Playsonic2/Trad
}} Frank Marshall Kathleen Kennedy |writer = '''Guión:' George Lucas y Philip Kaufman Adaptación: Lawrence Kasdan |starring = Harrison Ford Karen Allen Paul Freeman Ron Lacey |music = John Williams |distributor = Paramount Pictures |released = 12 de Junio, 1981 |runtime = 115 min. |budget = 20.000.000 dólares |rating = PG |canon = G |timeline = 1936 |preceded by = Ninguna |followed by =''Indiana Jones y el Templo Maldito'' }} En busca del arca perdida, conocida como Los cazadores del Arca Perdida en países latinoamericanos, es una película de acción / aventura creada por George Lucas y estrenada por Paramount Pictures en 1981. Es la primera película de Indiana Jones que ha llegado a estrenarse, y se considera el capítulo veinticuatro en Las Aventuras Completas de Indiana Jones. En países de habla inglesa, es llamada Raiders of the Lost Ark, abreviada Raiders por algunos fans. Lucas empezó con la producción de la película justo después del suceso sorpresa de su ''Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza'' en 1977. Mientras estaba de vacaciones en Hawaii con su amigo y director Steven Spielberg, Spielberg mencionó que siemper quiso hacer una película "en plan James Bond". Lucas afirmó tener una historia mejor, propuso un concepto en el que él y el escritor/director Philip Kaufman trabajaron en 1975 basado en el deseo de Lucas de ver una película con el estilo de las series de acción de 1930 y 1940. La historia estuvo en progreso mientras Lucas terminaba su trabajo en Star Wars. El comentario de Spielberg le dio a En busca del arca perdida un nuevo momento y juntos, con Spielberg como director, contactaron con Lawrence Kasdan para escribir la adaptación. Transcurrido en la primera mitad del siglo 20, la película va acerca de un arqueólogo llamado Indiana Jones contratado por el gobierno de los Estados Unidos y su misión consiste en una carrera en conra del tiempo para localizar el misterioso y sobrenatural Arca de la Alianza antes de que caiga bajo las manos de Adolf Hitler y su régimen de los Nazi que buscan poseer el sagrado poder que contiene el arca. Desde la entrega de En busca del arca perdida el 12 de junio de 1981, se convertía lentamente en la película más taquillera del año con $384,140,454 a nivel mundial, y en 1982 fue nominada a ocho Academy Awards incluidos Mejor Fotografía, en el cual quedó cuarto: Mejor Sonido, Mejor Edición de Película, Mejores Efectos Visuales, y Mejor Diseño de Producción. Ha sido re-estrenada en vídeo en 1999, otra vez en 2003 para DVD y una vez más en 2008.El clásico Indy y sus aventuras, en DVD Argumento Prólogo: Sudamérica, 1936 En 1936, la historia empieza con el Dr. Indiana Jones adentrándose en una jungla Peruana junto a algunos guías locales para encontrar el Ídolo de Oro de la Fertilidad. Jones pasa por varias trampas, la traición de sus guías Barranca y Satipo, y, en una memorable y muy parodiada escena, una gigante piedra rodante que lo "persigue" hacia fuera del templo. Esperando por él afuera se encuentra su némesis, el arqueólogo francés René Belloq, y un pequeño grupo enemigo de nativos hovitos. Belloq toma el ídolo de Jones, quién logra escapar por muy poco de sus enemigos al llegar a un avión cercano y volar lejos de allí. El avión fue pilotado por Jock, un compañero de Indiana Jones, contratado por el mismo. Estados Unidos De vuelta a la universidad Americana donde él da clases, dos miembros de Ejército de inteligencia de los EEUU llevan a Jones hacia el auditorio junto a Marcus, cabeza del departamento y un buen amigo de Indy. Los hombres le explican que los Estados Unidos han interceptado un mensaje crítico Nazi que menciona un profesor Abner Ravenwood que está bajo el control de inteligencia Alemana. Indy, ex-estudiante de Ravenwood, ayuda a interpretar el mensaje como una indicación de que los Nazis están cerca de encontrar el Arca de la Alianza — un arca de oro y llena de joyas construída bajo la orientación de Dios y Moisés, que han guardado los restos de las tablas de los Diez Mandamientos. La leyenda implica que Hitler podría emplear el Arca para hacer de su ejército, invencible. Los Alemanes creen que Ravenwood tiene la pieza clave que el personal de Ra necesitaba para podre señalar el lugar donde se encuentra el Arca. La pieza consiste en un disco de oro que, cuando se sitúa en la parte superior de un palo que tenga una altura específica, enfoque con un rayo de sol en un modelo de Tanis (una antigua ciudad de Egipto) y que de tal manera, se revele la localización del Arca. De acuerdo con Ravenwoood, el Faraón Shishaq robó el Arca de Jerusalén, y entonces la enterró en las desérticas arenas de su ciudad capital, Tanis, en el Pozo de las Almas. Nepal Indy vuela a través de un Pan Am Clipper hacia la zona montañosa y llena de nieve que es Nepal, con el fin de hablar con Marion Ravenwood, la hija dura e independiente del profesor, tan solo para saber que su padre murió y que ella no piensa contribuir con la pieza. Un agente Nazi llamado Toht, que siguió a Indy mientras iba hacia Marion, intenta tomar la pieza de ella, a través de amenazas con un hierro caliente. Indy, percatándose de la conmoción, regresa al bar para participar posteriormente de un feroz tiroteo contra Toht y sus secuaces. Entones, Marion se une a Indy. Ambos acaban con los asaltantes, aunque Toht noticing the commotion, returns to the bar and engages in a fierce gunfight with Toht and his men. Marion then teams up with Indy. The pair drive off the assailants, although Toht inadvertdamente consigue tener las marcas de un lado de la pieza cuando intenta cogerla y está en llamas. Cairo, Egipto Jones y Ravenwood vuelan hacia el Cairo y se encuentran con Sallah, amigo de Indy, un gran excavador y arqueólogo egipcio, para conseguir ayuda a la hora de descifrar las marcas que contiene la pieza, que especifican la altura que necesita tener el palo que sujeta a la pieza en su borde superior. Mientras caminan a través de los mercadillos del Cairo, Indy y Marion encuentran a espadachines a sueldo, y todo resulta en una gran pelea callejera. Operarios Nazi cogen a Marion y la meten en un camión, pero el vehículo se colisiona y explota cuando Indy dispara al conductor con su pistola. Temiendo que Marion haya muerto en el accidente, Indy se encuentra a Belloq una vez más en una taberna del Cairo y desea matarlo a pesar de su sermón acerca de los deseos del Arca. Sallah y sus niños rescatan a Indy de los guardaespaldas de Belloq. Por la tarde, Sallah lleva a Indy a un viejo Imán que descifra las marcas. Él nota que un lado de la pieza dice que el palo debe reducirse por respeto al Dios Hebreo. Parece ser que los Nazis han interpretado mal la pieza (ya que solo tienen la copia de uno de los lados). Su palo es demasiado largo, y están excavando en busca del Arca en el lugar equivocado. Indiana Jones encuentra a Marion viva en el emplazamiento de Tanis. Ella se encuentra atada estrechamente y amordazada por sus captores, pero Jones decide dejarla tal y como está ya que si desaparece, sus enemigos van a empezar a sospechar de que andan cerca. Infiltrándose en la excavación, Indy y Sallah usan la pieza en la sala del mapa y se revela que el Arca se encuentra dentro del Pozo de Almas infestado de serpientes. Belloq y los Alemanes, llevados por el sádico Coronel Dietrich y su asistente Gobler, rodean la entrada, cogen el Arca y dejan a Indy y Marion a morirse en el pozo lleno ed serpientes. Aún así, ambos logran escapar al derrumbar una pared de piedra, a tiempo de ver como un avión Luftwaffe es preparado para volar, transportando el Arca a Berlín. Después del intento de parar al piloto, Indy se mete en una lucha con un muscular soldado (Pat Roach) alrededor de los hélices giratorios del avión. Indy también golpeó al Segundo Mecánico Alemán. Marion golpeó al piloto y acabó con algunos soldados de infantería con el arma de fuego del avión, mientras Indy se tapa la cara cuando su oponente es destrozado por un hélice. El gas hace que se inflame el avión, con lo cual Belloq y Dietrich ponen el Arca en un camión. Robando un caballo y bajándose en el convoy de camiones, Indy se las arregla para poder manejar al camión, derrotando a los soldados Nazi en el camión y en los otros vehículos de soporte, y escapando de Belloq y Dietrich. Llegando a Cairo con el Arca, Indy y Marion se despiden de un feliz Sallah y suben al Bantu Wind, un barco de Inglaterra, del Capitán Simon Katanga. Un submarino Nazi con Belloq y Drietich para el barco y toma el Arca y a Marion, pero Indy silenciosamente sigue al submarino. El submarino llega a su destino: una isla del mar Egeo, donde Indy roba el uniforme de un soldado para camuflarse. Tratando de destruir el Arca con un lanzamisiles, Indy es fácilmente convencido por Belloq para rendirse, ya que desea profundamente como arqueólogo, saber cual es el contenido del Arca. Marion y Indy son atados y forzados a ver una ceremonia en la que Belloq abre el Arca delante de un grupo de soldados Alemanes. Raros y misteriosos espíritus aparecen, matando a Belloq (cuya cabeza sufre una explosión), Dietrich (cuya cabeza sufre una implosión), Toht (cuya cabeza se derrite), los soldados, y evaporando sus almas hacia después de la muerte. Indy y Marion están bien, ya que Jones cree que los espíritus no deben ser vistos, de modo que cierra sus ojos y le dice a Marion que haga lo mismo. La pareja, por lo tanto, escapa de la ira de Dios. Epílogo: Washington D.C. Después, los dos representantes del Ejército de inteligencia le dicen a Indy que los "hombres de arriba" están estudiando el Arca, pero de forma dramáticamente irónica, se encuentra sellada en una caja de madera en un almacén del gobierno gigante, lleno de incontables otras cajas similares. Apariciones Elenco *Indiana Jones .... Harrison Ford *Marion Ravenwood .... Karen Allen *Belloq .... Paul Freeman *Toht .... Ron Lacey *Sallah .... John Rhys-Davies *Marcus Brody .... Denholm Elliott *Satipo .... Alfred Molina *Dietrich .... Wolf Kahler *Gobler .... Anthony Higgins *Barranca .... Vic Tablian *Coronel Musgrove .... Don Fellows *Comandante Eaton .... William Hootkins *Burócrata .... Bill Reimbold *Jock Lindsey .... Fred Sorenson *Escalador Australiano .... Patrick Durkin *2º Nazi .... Matthew Scurfield *Ratty Nepalese .... Malcom Weaver *Mean Mongolian .... Sonny Caldinez *Mohan .... Anthony Chinn *Sherpa Gigante .... Pat Roach *Otto .... Christopher Frederick *Imán .... Tutte Lemkow *Omar .... Ishaq Bux *Abu .... Kiran Shah *Fayah .... Souad Messaoudi *Hombre Mono .... Vic Tablian *Espadachín Árabe .... Terry Richards *Mecánico Alemán .... Pat Roach *Agente Alemán .... Steve Hanson *Piloto .... Frank Marshall *Soldado Joven .... Martin Kreidt *Katanga .... George Harris *Pirata Mensajero .... Eddie Tagoe *Sargento .... John Rees *Capitán Alto .... Tony Vogel *Portero Peruano .... Ted Grossman Otros personajes *Mono capuchino *Forrestal *Jasmine el-Kahir *Moshti el-Kahir *Anna Jones *Abner Ravenwood *Reggie *Segundo Mecánico Alemán *Teniente Alemán *Artillero Alemán *Segundo Agente Alemán *Tercer Agente Alemán *Agente Nazi *Conductor Rubio *Capitán Wurrfler *Oficial Wurrfler *Sargento Wurrfler *Conductor del camión de carga *Pasajero del camión de carga *Secuaz del Cairo Artefactos * Arca de la Alianza * Ídolo Chachapoyano de la Fertilidad * Pieza clave de Ra Localizaciones *Egipto **Cairo ***Muelles ***Casa de Sallah ***Casa del Imán ***Plaza del mercado ***Bar Marhala ***Garaje de Omar **Tanis ***Sala del Mapa ***Pozo de Almas ***Campamiento Nazi y pista de aterrizaje *Nepal **The Raven *Sudamérica **Perú ***Templo de los Guerreros Chachapoyanos *Estados Unidos **Washington DC **Connecticut ***Casa de Indiana Jones ***Universidad Marshall **Nevada ***Área 51 *''Geheimhaven'' **Tabernáculo Vehículos y buques *''OB-CPO'' *Pan Am Clipper *Aeroplano operado por Air East Asia *Flying Wing *Coche de la tropa *Camión de carga *''Bantu Wind'' *''Wurrfler'' Detrás de las cámaras Producción George Lucas estuvo involucrado realmente en el proyecto en 1977. Así como en Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza, lo vio como una oportunidad para crear una versión más moderna de las series de 1930's y 1940's. Los tempranos 1970's han sido dominados por películas de acción incluso con un determinado realismo, tal y como las series Harry el sucio, o habían producciones masivas con un gran elenco y elaborados efectos especiales tal y como La aventura del Poseidón. Por contraste En busca del Arca Perdida es una historia similar a un cómic, con una glamorosa heroína, en contra de los mayores villanos, y un impresionante trabajo en las maniobras combinado con algunos momentos de comedia. También fue limitada en sus ambiciones y estuvo disponible tan solo 73 días, el argumento es más bien sencillo, y tan solo hay algunos personajes principales. Lucas ha concebido la idea en discusión con Philip Kaufman quién ha trabajado en un trato. En un especial "Making of..." de televisión, Lucas dijo que la figura mental de Indy persiguiendo al camión a caballo, al más puro estilo de un héroe del oeste persiguiendo una diligencia ha sido su inspiración inicial para la película. Él les dijo a sus colegas, "¡Quiero ver esta película!" Steven Spielberg expresó su interés en dirigir una película similar a James Bond, pero sin que fuese avaliada por EON Productions, la compañía que obtuvo los derechos del personaje. Lucas convenció a su amigo Spielberg de que había concebido a un personaje "mejor que James Bond": Indiana Jones. Mientras estaban de vacaciones en Hawaii, ambos trabajaron en la base de la película. En aquél entonces, la carrera de Spielberg estaba sufriendo debido a la cara bomba de 1941, así que estuvo de acuerdo con que Lucas produciría, y él dirigía. Una nueva adaptación fue encargada por Lawrence Kasdan. En busca del Arca Perdida fue concebida por Paramount Pictures como un vehículo estrella para Tom Selleck pero él no estaba avaliable debido a un encargo para brillar en el show de televisión Americano Magnum, P.I., así que Harrison Ford fue el elegido. Escenas borradas *Justo después de dejar el Raven, Indy va hacia Marion y se besan. *La versión original original de la batalla del espadachín en el Cairo consistía en la espada del Espadachín Árabe contra el látigo de Indy. *El Imán avisa a Indy y a Sallah acerca de los peligros del Arca: si alguien lo toca, morirá; y si alguien lo mira en cuanto se abra, también morirá. *Cuando Indy se encuentra abajo en la Sala del Mapa, Sallah accidentalmente derrama marmite en dos soldados y promete regresar con agua. *Dietrich sugiere que Sallah debería ser ejecutado. Él ordena a un joven soldado que lo haga, pero el soldado deja que Sallah se vaya en vez de hacerlo. *Justo cuando Indy y Marion escapan del Pozo de Almas, Indy pelea con un Árabe y lo golpea. *Cuando el submarino Nazi se sumerge, Indy ata su látigo a un periscopio y así va hacia la isla secreta Nazi. Reacción La película de 20.000.000$ fue un gran suceso, llegando fácilmente a ser la mejor película en cifras (ganando 210 millones de dólares aproximadamente) de 1981, y, actualmente, una de las películas que más ha producido ingresos. De acuerdo con la edición de 2005 de The World Almanac (de los datos Variety), las primeras dos películas Star Wars son las únicas que se han estrenado antes de 1981 que han ganado a En busca del Arca. Gracias al éxito de la película en taquilla, se estrenó una precuela, Indiana Jones y el Templo Maldito (1984), y dos secuelas, Indiana Jones y la Última Cruzada (1989) y Indiana Jones y el Reino de la Calavera de Cristal (2008). En 1998, el Instituto de Películas Americanas presentó la película como número 60 en su lista de las mejores 100 películas del primer siglo de cinema. En 1999, la película fue considerada "significante culturalmente" por la biblioteca del Congreso de los Estados Unidos y seleccionada para preservación en el Registro Nacional de Películas. Un remake amador de tiro-por-tiro fue realizado por Chris Strompolos, Eric Zala y Jayson Lamb. Les llevó siete años acabarlo, desde 1982 a 1989, Fue descubierto por Ely Roth, dada notoriedad por Harry Knowles de AintItCoolNews y aclamada por el propio Spielberg. La película, ahora legendaria — llamada En Busca del Arca Perdida: La Adaptación — es un remake de tiro-por-tiro de la película original. Hecha por tres adolescentes, su producción solo llegó a tener éxito en 2003, cuando una copia acabó en manos de Eli Roth (escritor/director de Cabin Fever (2002)) quién le pasó una copia a Steven Spielberg. Spielberg felicitó a los muchachos por su gran trabajo, y citó que en un futuro, seguro que verá sus nombres en la gran pantalla. Scott Rudin y Paramount Pictures compraron los derechos del trio, y estará produciendo una película basada en sus aventuras haciendo su remake, conocida como Untitled Daniel Clowes Project (2006). Premios 'En busca del Arca Perdida' fue nominada a ocho Academy Awards en 1982 y ganó cuatro (Mejor Sonido, Mejor Edición de Película, Mejores Efectos Visuales y Mejor Dirección de Arte-Set Decorativo). También ganó otros muchos premios, incluyendo siete Saturn Awards. Home video La película fue estrenada en VHS, Beta, CED y laserdisc, y fue una de las primeras películas que llevaron al concepto de los consumidores de poseer películas en vez de alquilarlas. Por su reestreno en VHS en 1999 y el posterior reestreno en DVD cuatro años después, el paquete exterior contenía el nuevo título Indiana Jones en busca del Arca Perdida. Sin embargo, el título en la película seguía sin cambiarse, incluso en la versión restaurada de DVD. Este cambio fue hecho para relacionar el título con los títulos de la precuela y la secuela. Posteriormente, fue reestrenada otra vez en DVD, en Mayo de 2008. Videojuegos El único videojuego basado exclusivamente en esta película fue estrenado en 1982 por Atari, para su consola Atari 2600. El videojuego Lego Indiana Jones: La Trilogía Original contiene el argumento de la película en su primer episodio: seis niveles, cada uno de ellos dedicado a un momento de la película en concreto. Línea de juguetes Hubo una línea de juguetes para En Busca del Arca Perdida estrenada en 1982. La línea estaba hecha por Kenner y fue un gran éxito. Solo estuvo disponible hasta 1983. Numerosas figuras de acción, vehículos, sets de juego, y una gran figura de acción de Indiana Jones. Años después, en 2001, los parques de Disney estrenó una línea de juguetes basada en En Busca del Arca Perdida. Una segunda línea también fue hecha en 2003. El 1 de Mayo de 2008, una nueva línea de juguetes de la película llegó a las tiendas. La línea estaba en conjunción con la entrega de Indiana Jones y el Reino de la Calavera de Cristal. Líneas de juguete también serán hechas para las otras tres películas de Indy. Click aquí para ver un pequeño artículo sobre colecciones de figuras de Indiana Jones Trivia *Steven Spielberg suggested casting Harrison Ford as Jones, but George Lucas objected, stating that he didn't want Ford to become his "Bobby DeNiro" or "that guy I put in all my movies." Desiring a lesser known actor, Lucas convinced Spielberg to help him search for a new talent, and the actor they both became keen for was Tom Selleck, who possessed features similar to Ford's and a much larger physical frame. However, Selleck was infamously unavailable for the part because of his commitment to the television series Magnum, P.I.. Nick Nolte, Gene Hackman, and Tim Matheson were also considered for the role of Jones. But in the end, Spielberg convinced Lucas to offer the role to Ford, who graciously accepted. *The gag where Indiana Jones shoots the sword-wielding assassin in the market was improvised on the set. Harrison Ford had been suffering from dysentery and exhaustion due to the extreme heat of Tunisia during filming. As originally planned, the scene was elaborately choreographed, with Jones facing the expert swordsman and trying to defeat him with just his whip. Some footage of the planned fight was shot (and was seen in at least one of the movie's trailers) but the filming was proving to be very tedious, both for Ford and the crew, and at some point Ford had had enough. It has been widely reported that he said something to Spielberg along the lines of, "Why don't we just shoot the bastard?" Spielberg liked the idea, scrapped the rest of the fight scene, and filmed the brief sequence that is the iconic scene in the movie. *Comic book artist Jim Steranko was commissioned to produce original illustrations for pre-production, which heavily influenced Spielberg's decisions in both the look of the film and the character of Indiana Jones himself. *All of the scenes taking place in Cairo, Egypt were actually filmed in Kairouan, Tunisia. *In the scene where Jones threatens to destroy the ark, he's holding a Soviet RPG, which didn't appear until well after the war. He should be using either an anti-tank rifle or a rifle-fired grenade, since the film takes place years before the outbreak of the Second World War. This scene was also shot in the same Tunisian canyon where George Lucas shot a scene involving Tusken Raiders attacking Luke Skywalker in his earlier film Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope. *Later in the scene, when Belloq is negotiating with the RPG-toting Jones, it appears that a fly crawls into actor Paul Freeman's mouth. In the DVD version, however, you can see it fly off at the moment it "enters" his mouth. *The scenes of the Tanis excavation and Jones leaping from horseback onto the convoy truck were filmed just a few hundred meters from the Tunisian canyon at Sidi Bouhlel on the outskirts of Tozeur. *Pat Roach, the actor who played the large mechanic with whom Jones brawls in the famous plane sequence was such a formidable opponent for Jones that he returned in Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom and Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade in similar roles as huge, burly fistfighters. *In the airplane scene, a drivechain can be seen turning the plane's undercarriage in several shots. *In the scene where Indiana Jones is lifting the Ark of the Covenant out of its holding place in the Well of Souls, one of the hieroglyphs is meant to resemble Star Wars characters C-3PO and R2-D2. *When Indiana Jones is breaking out of the Well of Souls, he shoves a heavy stone block out of the wall. The sound effects and shadow indicate the block bounced... on desert sand? *The U-boat scenes were shot at La Rochelle, both outside the harbour and inside the U-boat bunkers there, built by the Germans in 1942. Filming was done here due to the need to obtain a U-boat to film with; the film "borrowed" the U-boat that was being prepared for filming Das Boot. *The film was originally set to be rated R because, during the climax of the film, there is a visual of an exploding head. After it was obscured underneath a column of fire, the rating was lowered to PG. *During the Well of Souls scene, when Indy stares at the cobra, the snake's reflection is visible in the glass separating the two to prevent the cobra from actually harming any of the actors (the reflection was digitally removed for the DVD releases). *There were three stunt doubles for Harrison Ford, the primary being British born stunt man Vic Armstrong, who reportedly resembled Ford to the degree that people off camera often mistook him for Harrison Ford. But Ford fought to do much of the fights and stunts himself, citing there wouldn't have been much else for him to do if he wasn't in the thick of it. *When Belloq, Dietrich and Toht die, all of their deaths have something to do with their heads. Trivia and goofs * In the opening scene, the rolling boulder booby trap was inspired by the 1954 Carl Barks Uncle Scrooge adventure "The Seven Cities of Cibola" (Uncle Scrooge #7). The movie plot is also similar (and probably inspired as well) to many Carl Barks "Uncle Scrooge" comic books, which were often center around journey for a famous (historical/legendary) treasure. In fact one episode of "Duck Tales" (a series based on the Uncle Scrooge comic books) is title "The Riders of the Lost Harp". *Comic book artist Jim Steranko was commissioned to produce original illustrations for pre-production, which heavily influenced Spielberg's decisions in both the look of the film and the character of Indiana Jones himself. *In the scene where Jones threatens to destroy the ark, he's holding a Soviet RPG, which didn't appear until well after the war. He should be using either an anti-tank rifle or a rifle-fired grenade, since the film takes place years before the outbreak of the Second World War. *In the Nepal scene, one of the Nazi thug is seen firing an MP40, which was designed in 1938, entered service in 1939, and didn't exist back in 1936. *The Nazis in the film wore uniforms of AfrikaKorps, which didn't exist until 1941 (the film took place in 1936). It was the SS (which was never part of AfrikaKorps) who went digging artifacts during that era. *The scene in which Jones threatens Belloq with a rocket propelled grenade was shot in the exact same Tunisian canyon where George Lucas shot a scene involving Tusken Raiders attacking Luke Skywalker in his film Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope (1977). *Later in the scene, when Belloq is negotiating with the Panzerschreck-toting Jones, it appears that a fly crawls into actor Paul Freeman's mouth. In the DVD version, however, you can see it fly off at the moment it "enters" his mouth. *Pat Roach, the actor who played the large mechanic with whom Jones brawls in the famous plane sequence was seen as such a formidable physical opponent for Jones that he returned in both Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom and Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade in similar roles as huge, burly fistfighters. *In the airplane scene, a drivechain can be seen turning the plane's undercarriage. *When Indiana Jones is breaking out of the Well of Souls, he shoves a heavy stone block out of the wall. The sound effects and shadow indicate the block bounced - on desert sand. *The U-boat scenes were shot at La Rochelle, both outside the harbour and inside the U-boat bunkers there, built by the Germans in 1942. Filming was done here due to the need to obtain a U-boat to film with — the film "borrowed" the U-boat that was being prepared for filming Das Boot, which was also filming at the same time and in the same area. *The film was originally set to be rated R by the MPAA because, during the climax where the Nazis who look at the Ark die, there is a visual of an exploding head. After it was partially obscured behind a column of fire, the rating was lowered to PG (there was no PG-13 at the time). *During the Well of Souls scene, when Indiana stares down the cobra, the snake's reflection is visible in the glass separating the two to prevent the cobra from actually harming any of the actors (the reflection was digitally removed for the 2003 DVD release). *Director David Lean cited this as one of his favorite films after it came out. Lean's Lawrence of Arabia is on record as being director Steven Spielberg's favorite film. During the Map Room scene, Indy is dressed very similar to Lawrence. *Several of the vehicles used by the Nazis are either anachronistic or not German at all, or both. The Cairo truck that flips over and blows up is a Mercedes-Benz L 701, which wasn't manufactured until 1943. The gas truck and troop carrier seen at the Tanis airfield are both British Morris-Commercial models, CD and CV respectively, and are both from two to three years after the movie is set. *The German Mercedes-Benz 320 staff car is actually a Jaguar MK9 with a modified MK5 body, two were built for the movie by Classic Cars of Coventry. The cargo truck is a Mercedes-Benz LG3000 replica built on a GMC CCKW. The troop car is a total fabrication. *The Staff of Ra and the Ark of the Covenant were both added as background elements to the Clone Wars television series. Notes and references External links *[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0082971/ Raiders of the Lost Ark at the IMDB]